In The Back Room
by kaycarolina
Summary: Richonne One-Shot. Smut. Rick and Michonne find an empty room for some private time when Rick's had enough of Michonne's teasing.


**A/N:** Inspired by pictures from the EW (100 episodes) photo shoot and particularly of one-half of our favorite looking totally Zaddy. I initially posted the first part on Tumblr but then I added a second part and reworked the first half a little and now here it is. Please enjoy.

* * *

 _In The Back Room_

Part I –

"I want you on your knees," Rick growled to his wife. He had pulled her into an empty bedroom when he'd finally had enough of her teasing. The party continued on without them, the muted sounds of music and laughter from the den accompanying the moans and juicy smacks of their fervent kisses. Once they'd entered, he'd pushed her back against the door to shut it and went at her, clutching her ass and grinding against her as they made out.

All night she'd been tormenting him, rubbing her round backside up into his crotch every time she stood in front him, caressing his beard when she walked by, standing so close when they talked, he couldn't take a breath without his chest brushing hers. She was stunning; wearing that outfit like it was poured on. It was so tight; he wondered how she could breathe comfortably. He wanted to be just that close, and if she couldn't breathe, he would do that for her. With her lingering touches and provocative looks, he'd been mesmerized; she'd made sure that all he could see, smell and feel was Michonne. After nearly an hour, he'd taken all he could. He needed to be with her so badly, he'd grabbed her hand and escaped to the first unoccupied space he could find.

Rick watched as Michonne smirked and eased onto the floor, her hands caressing his chest and then groping him through his pants on her way down. He took off his jacket and loosened his tie as she undid his pants, freeing his half-engorged cock and stroking him. Blood rushed past his ears and they watched as he grew fully rigid in her skilled hands. He'd been on a hair trigger since she'd walked downstairs earlier that evening. It had already been past time for them to leave and he'd known immediately why she didn't show until the very last moment. If he'd seen her sooner in this breathtaking red number, they would have never left the house. He leaned his shoulders against the door and pitched his hips forward. He wanted to close his eyes with the pleasure that was coming, but he refused to miss a single moment of her mouth stuffed full of Rick Grimes.

Michonne nuzzled the base of his member and even that, her enjoying his scent, kicked up his desire. He leaked and she caught it with her thumb, and he watched as she spread his pre-cum along her bottom lip and licked it clean. She hummed and he hummed too, his heart knocking in his chest. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft, making sure all of him was good and wet before she made her way to the head.

"Take it all," he demanded.

Michonne opened her mouth and took as much as she could, until he nudged the back of her throat. He caught her eye as she paused and swallowed several times, her muscles massaging him. Rick's lungs stopped functioning and his face contorted with the heavenly sensation. Michonne set to work on his cock, moving her head back and forth, using her hands, swallowing and slurping, purring and gulping, closing her eyes as she sucked him off.

Rick rocketed toward his release. He didn't want to come yet although he was tempted to let go inside her mouth. Taking a handful of her locs, he pulled until she released him. His cock glistened as it bounced in the space between them. He let go of her hair and guided her up; frantic to get inside her. The bedroom held a queen sized bed just a few feet away, but he was going to have her right there on the floor. He stared her down as he removed his clothes. Once naked, he sunk his face into her cleavage, lapping and kissing her delectable brown skin. He kneeled, and starting at her ankles, drew his hands up the soft skin of her toned legs, under her skirt and didn't stop until he grabbed hold of her thong and peeled it off. It was soaked with her desire.

"Keep your heels on and take off the rest," he told her, distracted by the wetness of the fabric. He breathed her scent off the material and unable to resist, he sucked on the wettest part, closing his lids as he savored her taste. He opened his eyes to her watching him as she undressed.

"I'll be feasting on the real thing later," he promised. "But right now, I want you on your back."

Michonne nodded, tossing her red skirt and its matching top on the bed. She was braless and Rick zeroed in on her tits, reaching up to knead the full globes and tug on her firm nipples. Everything about her was so lovely, he thought. Michonne moved toward the bed and he squeezed her thigh to stop her, pulling her down to the floor. He leaned over her as she lay down and he made room for himself between her thighs. This was going to be messy, Rick decided. He would leave his mark on her, inside and out. Not that they didn't already belong to each other, but to let her know a thing or two about testing him.

They both moaned as he pressed inside and he muttered his appreciation of how good she felt; how hot and tight and wet she was. He started off fast, already more than halfway there. But as close as he was, he could tell by her squeals she would get there first. He marveled that her teasing and going down on him had turned her on too. His thrusts forced them over the carpet until their upper bodies were wedged between the bed and the nightstand. The confined space intensified their passion. They both reached out a hand to push back against the wall so they wouldn't bang into it. Rick couldn't stop. All night. This pussy. She turned him on and inside out and he loved it. He loved her. Michonne tightened her arms around him as she reached her peak. She came, with loud cries and her limbs trembling. Rick fucked her through her orgasm, a snarl on his face as he watched as she was overcome.

"More," he hissed, easing one of her legs over his shoulder, going deeper. He knew she was would be sensitive, her clit swollen and only needing the slightest stimulation to set her off again. He slowed his pace so he could grind against it.

Michonne became more vocal the closer she got. Rick gritted his teeth as she licked at his neck and gripped at his curls with her free hand. He was ready to erupt.

"Yes," Michonne moaned. "Oh, yes, baby. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm. Give it to me. . .just like that. . ."

She was going to say it, she was going to stroke his kink and he was going to blow his top.

". . . daddy, daddy, daddy!" she keened, her eyes squeezing shut as she came again.

Rick was ablaze as his orgasm roared through him. He pulled completely out, grunting as, one. . . two. . .three long cords of semen shot out and landed on her tits and belly, before he plunged back in her pussy to finish coming inside her, busting deep, holding her tight and rocking against her. When he came back to himself, Rick braced himself on his arms and looked down at her. They were a sticky mess of sweat and cum, the room filled with the spicy fragrance of their lovemaking.

"You ready, baby?" Michonne asked him, stroking his back.

Rick squinted his eyes and angled his head to the side. He wasn't done with her yet.

"No. Get up on your knees. I want you from behind."

Part II –

Michonne sighed, fully sated and completely boneless as she slid her leg off Rick's shoulder. He was still inside her and they stared at each other while their breaths and hearts slowed to normal rhythms. They needed to get dressed, somehow make themselves presentable and show back up at the party their friends were throwing in their honor.

"You ready baby?" she asked as she trailed her fingers up and down the damp skin of his muscled back.

He squinted and tilted his head at her, giving her that look. It always turned her on and she involuntarily squeezed around him as he grew hard again. She felt new wetness gathering as her body prepared itself for another round. She thought maybe she should be running for her life, but she was too greedy for whatever was coming next.

"No. Get up on your knees. I want you from behind." His drawl was thick and dripped over her like warmed honey.

Throbbing with anticipation, Michonne nodded, making a small sound as he withdrew his heavy length from her. Once he moved back, she got up on her knees, but when she attempted to move out from between the bed and nightstand, he blocked her, turning her around to face the wall and pushing her up against it. Michonne shivered at the contrast of the cold against her nipples and abdomen and the heat of him along her back. She'd wondered. She'd wondered how far she could provoke him before he snapped. Teasing him all night. Practically shoving her breasts in his face, standing so close that her lips brushed his ear when she talked to him, facing away from him most of the night so he had a good, unobstructed view of her butt in her new outfit. He'd looked divine when she came down the stairs earlier that evening, sexy and gorgeous in his dark suit. She'd wanted to grab him and take him up to their bedroom, but they were already running late.

Michonne panted as Rick placed her arms on the wall and used his legs to widen hers. Her skin tingled as he traced his hands down her arms to her shoulders and along her sides, all the while, pushing his erection against her. He finally gave her some space when he planted wet kisses down the curve of her back. He paused at the small dimples above her ass, his breaths intensifying. She shivered when she felt his tongue trace those small hollows and then slip briefly into the split between her cheeks. She smiled. He'd been getting bolder and bolder for what he wanted to do back there and she knew it was only a matter of time before he went all the way. She looked forward to it. Rick pressed more kisses over and around the hill of her bottom before angling her lower body toward him and bending down to wedge his head between her legs to get to her pussy. Using his fingers to spread her folds, Rick rubbed her clit. He nibbled and licked, munched and slurped as he ate her out. His was ravenous for her; his assault relentless and Michonne ground down against him as the sensations surged beyond capacity. Her thighs tensed and with a shriek, she came in his mouth. Rick hummed in encouragement and continued to kiss and lap at her through her climax.

Rick kneeled behind her once again, close, reaching down to rub the head of his cock at her entrance. He slid an arm over her chest to pull her upright and then he eased inside her still quivering pussy. Her flesh was swollen, pleasure-soaked and through her euphoric haze, she heard his low curse once he was fully inside her. Michonne kept one hand on the wall as he began moving, his thrusts limited but precise, every roll of his hips thumping that sweet spot, shooting sparks through her body.

Rick ran a calloused hand up the side of her neck, turning her head until their lips met. He continued pumping as he sucked on her lower lip, before kissing her fully. He tasted of her, of him, of them. His kisses consumed her, she could barely breathe and sustained on the air he gave her. He kept grinding into her, kept propelling her closer and closer toward her peak. Rick exhaled over her ear, sucking on the lobe, telling her how sexy she was, how much he loved her, how on fire he was for her, how he wanted to fuck her senseless. Told her this would happen every time she teased him; this is how he would make her pay; dared her to tease him again, how he looked forward to it.

Michonne was hot, burning up. She slapped her other hand on the wall for stability as she strained back against him, her body moving in tandem with his. His hands traveled over her body, fondling, pinching, tugging. He devastated her and she was on the verge of crying with the bliss of it all. It pounded through her and she couldn't stop the whimpers that left her mouth.

"Rick, please." She was begging, her fingers clawing the wall. There was no escape, nowhere to go; he was everywhere. All she could see, smell and feel was Rick. The rush so sharp, so dense, she wondered if she was already coming, until she finally reached the pinnacle and it burst wide open, the ecstasy spreading through her in thick, consuming waves and rendering her speechless. Tears trickled down her face.

"That's it. I want all of it," he murmured his hands still caressing her as she shuddered on his cock. She felt his lips on her cheeks. "I'm giving you everything I got." And he came, groaning in her ear as his body stiffened against hers.

Michonne could feel her heart thudding in her chest or maybe it was the bass of the music through the wall. She was still gulping for air when Rick grabbed her hips and shifted her up, pulling out. She felt the remnants of their release sliding down her thighs. Rick sat back, bringing her with him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck.

Michonne hung her head, too exhausted to speak. She was vaguely aware of him helping her onto the bed, covering them both with the sheet as he spooned behind her. She thought idly that they were probably on her clothes, but she didn't care; she was done for the night. They'd just have to make their apologies in the morning, unless they could sneak out of the Rhee's back room and into Rick's car unnoticed.


End file.
